The cycle of ice
by goldengreatness
Summary: Master Makarov vanished Gray from fairy tail but for what? Now watch gray go through the cycle of ice as he crash,melt,freeze and transform again.set after the dragon arc.contains grayza. Chapter 3 isup
1. The cycle of ice

The cycle of ice

Chapter 1: Chrashing

Gray's POV

I open my eyes only to find myself laying in a bed with white ones you'll normally found at hospitals.I decided to stand up since there's no one in the room as I stood up,Came an old woman with pink hair and red eyes."Don't leave just yet,I need to see your injuries if they are fully recovered."The woman demanded as she took my right arm and started examining my wounds."Injuries from what?What exactly happened?"I asked not remembering the event before I got these wounds."Injuries from fighting the dragons,You got shot by their laser magic,Most went through your body,luckily the one that hit you in the head didn't,But I think that caused some memory lost."The moment she finished her sentenced my head started to hurt like crazy then it all came rushing back to dragons that shot me,Juvia and lyon shouting my name,Chelia trying to heal my wounds and also…,It's kinda weird cause she's not really there,but I saw Erza.

After my memory returned,All the questions that was running through my head earlier was answered except for one."So,How long was I asleep?"I asked looking at her hoping for the best."For about a month".My jaw drop.I guessed days maybe even a week, but a whole month!Well I got a lot of catching up to do so better start now."Can I leave now?, since if you hadn't noticed my memories already returned and my injuries looks pretty fine to me."She just nodded in response.I quickly went downstairs since that's where Erza,Lucy and Natsu probably I arrived downstairs I quickly saw Team natsu and mira then as I got closer I saw somebody else.A blue haired man that I wasn't exactly fond of.

"Gray your'e finally awake"everyone's eyes turned to me as they heard Mira calling my name."What took you so long,Ice face"Natsu said yet starting another fight."What did you say flame brain!"we kept calling each other names and were about to start a fight until."No fighting, besides Natsu we need to get going."after hearing the Titania's command the two hugged each other then pretends like best friends."hey, can I join I've been itching for a mission?"I asked ,but from the look of their faces I think I'm not going anywhere."Sorry gray,but master made a rule:only four or less members are allowed in a 's a rule master created so we can take more missions,Even though were the winner of the grand magic games were still a little short because the city took to much damage from the dragon's attack,that caused Fiore's economy to go down."as Lucy finished her explanation,I was a little bit confused cause aside from happy,the original team Natsu(team gray LOL)only have four members until I realize that the fourth member they meant was…..Jellal.

After a few minutes later ,team Natsu already left for their mission,I'm still pissed about the whole member replacement thing that happened could they replaced me with that bastard Jellal while I'm still resting."Gray you look angry,is there something wrong?"Mira said while giving me something to drink."It's just…..they replaced me with jellal".I sigh in frustration and drank my beer."Don't worry gray,I think It will all come back to normal and at least you still have some time to train and catch up".I just hope she's right."And besides,Erza is not easy to get".Mira said then gave me a wink she then went to kitchen behind the was that supposed to mean,It's not like I'm jealous or anything,well It's not like I like her or anything."_Oh,don't you?"._well maybe a little."Oi,warren stop reading other people's thought!"I shouted the moment I realize whose voice was that on my head."Sorry Gray,you were blushing so hard I can't resist".

I decided to go to the forest to train and also to take my mind away from Erz-,I mean team Natsu(team gray).I should really work on a new technique.I trained and trained it took me almost a month to master my new technique:Ice armor,It got a really cool form like iron man's suit from that movie I watched last month.I really gave an effort on learning how to harden my ice so just I could use it to make the armor.I also got a jet pack that I copied from that shop downtown. it so expensive that's why I just copied it, it's not like I stole it or anything.I added weapons,that I copied(again) from the atlantic city ,the most advanced city in fiore,I should go there more often.I also improved my speed in ice-making and strengthen my old 's just one month but I already felt stronger.I guess not being a laid back for once paid off,anyway,I wonder if team natsu already arrived,I haven't seen them for a while I should go and check.

As I arrived at fairy tail I immediately went to where Mira is since she's in charge of organizing missions I bet she knows if team Natsu had arrived yet."So Mira,have they arrived yet?"I asked."Not yet,They did take an S-class mission but with two S-class wizards I wonder why are they taking so long?"Mira said with a worried expression on her suddenly, the gates of fairy tail opened with team natsu standing just outside the guild with Natsu carrying an unconscious Jellal, and the others badly have bruises everywhere,Erza even have a deep wound in her legs still bleeding.I just stood there until erza collapsed,good thing I catched her look so quickly took them to the clinic upstairs where Porlyusica and Wendy tried healing them as quickly as possible.

I just waited outside the doors of the clinic thinking what had happened during their mission.I knew they were something wrong,Erza never took too long on a simple S-class mission,besides Jellal and Natsu is with her.I just kept wondering how could somebody done that to them until Porlyusica and Wendy came out of the clinic looking exhausted."So how are they!?"I immediately asked out of panic I guess."They're fine"I sighed in relief."But they might need some rest first,Their Injuries are already cleaned and healed"Wendy said reassuring that everyone went back to their original places.I went inside the clinic and check up on them.I stared at each of them,they're still badly injured specially it's time I go back to my team.

The next day.

As I went inside the fairy tail building ,every body seems staring at me as if I did something wrong,I wonder why?Then suddenly someone punched me,It's not an ordinary punch,It's hot like fire,there's only one person I know who could give me this kind of punch. Natsu. But even his punch just then felt,different it's like with anger?"Natsu what the hell!"I shouted then looked at is he so angry of all the sudden."Don't pretend like you don't know anything!"Natsu said angrily,whats with his seriousness and pretend like what?"Natsu that's enough"a voice came from the second floor that can only be Master Makarov's."Gray Fullbuster you are here by vanished from fairy tail for trying to kill jellal fernandes."what is he saying."Lucy heartfillia".I don't understand."and Erza scarlet".I just froze there not doing anything as if time froze itself and all I could say was."I didn't do it"and then they started throwing things at me,no one even believed me,Not even her,And that hurts the most and I couldn't even do anything but leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey guys I haven't added an author' note last chapter because I don't know why:(.Anyway sorry for the long wait and also the wrong grammars an other errors from the previous chapter but this time i really worked hard on my grammar and I think there are lesser errors in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy tail**

Cycle of ice

Chapter 2:Crashing part 2

I woke up at my house still feeling a little dizzy from all the drinking that I did last that happened the other day still hurts but I'm trying to forget about it cause maybe someday they'll figured out that I really didn't do it.I still don't know what to do now,Maybe if I go outside I'll figured it I was about to leave,My door came flying and armed men with weapons went inside my house and arrest me."Gray Fullbuster,Your'e under arrest for attemp murder of Erza Scarlet,Jellal Fernandes and Lucy Heartfillia"The armed man said while pushing me againts the floor and tying something around my arms."So they told".I thought in if I really did try to kill my friends, which is a thing I'll never ' doings were even worse and they did anything to defend just let him go,And they want me to go to prison?"Damn it"I shouted in fustration. then they shot me with a sleeping syrup,I collapsed in a matter of minutes.

They took me to what I'm guessing is a magic proof might think that It's all high tech and clean but no,The walls are still the same if compared to a normal prison cell and so does the 's also smelly and very uncleaned not that I I guess that's just a part of their torture for the a few minutes the dizziness caused by my drinking last night added with a sleeping syrup subsides,I can finally think and see clearly I remembered the event that happened to me before I anger just rised up back then.I just…I can't believe that they really sent me to prison but maybe just maybe it was someone else that spread the news."Gray Fullbuster you are called by the jury".The jury?What do they mean,Are they really going to testify againts me?To what,to make me stay in the prison permanently?"Calm down gray".I thought to I'm going to the jury I need to control this weird anger inside theyre not even here to make it worse,maybe they're here to make it better.I stood up handcuffs still on my arms two guards by my I walked out my cell to the jury,I saw a lot of high ranked officers on our way looking at me grinning as if I'm gonna stay here watch,my nakama will save me.

As I went inside the jury I saw master makarov and some fairy tail members,Also some citizen of tied me into a pole in the middle of the guards are still beside as if I'm going to judge then smashed his little hammer and said:"Let the trial begin."after the judge said that, a man with a weird mustache,kinda looks like one of the element four appeard beside the judge."Lucy heartfillia."the man with a weird mustache shouted and then lucy stood up and went to a table beside the judge's much taller table."Madame Lucy,Could you tell us what happened the night of the said event."The man said with a weird accent while Lucy just nodded and started explaining."Gray came in the room where the three of us are still resting from a hard were still injured back then."What the she seriously making this things is she planning."calm down gray"I thought to myself.

"I said hi to him but he never said anything back,He just have this weird expression on his went in front of jellal whose still in his bed, that he raised his right arm and out of nowhere a sword made of ice appeared which is gray's hitted jellal with it,Good thing erza blocked it with her sword or else jellal would have been fought him for minutes then he just escaped,We tried to find him but he was already gone."then out of nowhere I started to stuggling againts the pole and shouted."She's lying!".

I struggled againts the pole that was holding then I just frozed it,I don't know how I countered the anti magic handcuffs but I did,The moment I freed myself,For some odd reason,I attacked the nearest fairy tail member,Which is 's still in her little desk.I started to use my magic and make a sword then I hit her with dogde but I kept hitting her with it,I couldn't control Natsu and Erza attacked kicked me both at the same time that caused me to fly againts the then tried to punch me again but I hit him first that sent him to his out of no where,Erza attacked me from slashed my back using her magic council guards then arrested me and put new magic proof handcuffs.I was still struggling,I don't know why but I still a sharp thing hit my neck and I fell asleep.

Hours later I finally woked theres something weird,Im not in my room.I'm already awake,Eyes open but I can't barely see a thing then the lights turned on.I was blinded at first but when things got clearer ,I saw two magic council 're uniforms look a little different,maybe because they're high ranked thing is that ,they handcuffed me into a pole similar to the one at the jury.I looked around my surroundings and saw a lot of knives and whips of different kind."Well looks like you're finally awake criminal 518261."I told you,I didn't do anything!"I shouted angrily."Oh It's no use you're already proven guilty,Now tell me what is your agenda for coming in Fairy tail?"the man asked with an evil grin on his face."Cause I wanna be a wizard you dumbass".He kicked me again and again before he started to ask something."How about your real master,your real guild."he asked.

"Master makarov,Fairy tail"!I answered him then he started torturing me again but this time using whips.

"We all know you're from a dark guild ,so why don't you tell us where is your base and nobody gets hurts"he said still with that annoying expression on his face.

"I told you,I didn't do it!".They just kept torturing me as if I'm a criminal with an unforgivable sin.I kept wondering why they would even think that I'm from a dark guild.

A few minutes later someone grabbed my uncocious body.I still can't move but I can feel moving quickly as if we're suddenly I can feel the suns warm light.I don't where he's taking me but I'm thankful for it.

Mean while at Fairy tail several days after the trial

"Ahhh my back still hurts".said lucy

"Aye"added happy with a tired face even his wing looks so went on a mission with natsu that ends horribly were even chased by the villagers and forced them to fix what they broke."Erza,Are you still sad about the trial"Lucy said while sitting beside erza at the just and Erza have been talking about this topic since after the 's because somewhere inside erza she felt like she betrayed gray."I told you erza,He's the one that betrayed us."Lucy the gates of fairy tail opened revealing three person."Cobra,Angel and racer".Erza said while positionning herself in a fighting stance."Relax Erza,We're not here to what you saw that night is all a lie."Cobra said while crossing his arms."What do you mean?"Erza asked while lowering her sword."If you remember correctly,Brain has the same magic as archive can download information even magic spells such as urano metra in your , Brain mastered that magic to a level where he can even download scenes or memory that wasn't even there in the first short he hijacked your brains."Angel finished explaining.

"But I saw it,he even attacked me at the court don't tell me that's a false memory too."Lucy said with confuse expression.

"A forbidden magic called emotion magic,The same reason you sent him to prison."as cobra finishes his explanation he then looked at erza."Let's say what you said was true"Erza said calmly."But you were a member of the Oracion Seis,the same as brain"erza said staring at the three."In short why are you telling this things to us and why should we believe you?"Erza asked with suspicion in her three showed their tatoo and said in unison:"Because we're Crime sorciere".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait(again).And also this chapter is kinda shorter than the other thank you for all the don't worry the next chapter is already on the works and wouldn't take that much time.**

The Cycle of Ice

Chapter 3:Melting

"Crime sorciere?"Erza asked turning her head to where jellal is."After I quit or more like they fired me so I could join Fairy Tail, we lost in touch."Jellal explained as everyone's attention turned from him to the so called crime sociere wizards."Just hear what we have to say first."Cobra said in an assertive just nodded in agreement and hear what the three wizards have to say about Fairy tail's latest x-member."Gray was kidnapped by someone"Angel said as calmly as she 's eyes are now filled with no one said anything because of shock,Angel decided to continue speaking."Our number one suspect is Brain but there are two different magics that was used againts gray so he must have had a partner."Angel stated."But why kidnapped gray in the first place?"Lucy asked interrupting angel."Were not sure but Ultear and meredy are already finding out."Cobra replied."As I was saying"Angel said loudly quite irrated by the interruption caused by lucy."Brain works with a partner,so this only leads us to two possibilities"angel stated."And what are the possibilities?"Erza asked finally caught up to the conversation after minutes of dealing with her guilt."Number one,Brain worked for a guild called succubus eye:the only guild that has rule of working with a partner ,also home of dark mages that has rare abillities or magic so its no surprise that Brain worked for that guild and so does his partner that has a forbidden magic called emotion magic"Angel explained."And the other one?"Erza asked."They might be working alone"Cobra replied.

After their conversation with the three wizards,Erza decided to go upstair in master Makarov's office and tell him about what the three wizards had told them earlier."I'm not sure I believed them just yet but we could wait for Ultear to get her and tell us about what she found out so we could really tell that their not faking it and also so we'll have atleast an idea of gray's whereabouts"Master said turning to his window trying to hide the guilt."_If this is all true the I might have caused one of my children harm"_Master thought to himself until Erza replied to his statements earlier."Understood, so where will they sleep?"Erza asked."Just let them sleep in the clinic"Master simply replied.

Meanwhile at fairy hills after erza went home.

"hey levy."lucy said after walking in to a room full of books."What's wrong Lu-chan?"Levy asked after noticing the sad expression that lucy wore."It's just that I saw erza at the river a little earlier and I think she was crying."Lucy replied."I didn't know what to say that's why I just left."Lucy added with guilt hovering her voice."I saw erza there too ,but that was years ago and then i just noticed one day that she never returned,I wonder why?"Levy said then returning to the book that she was reading."Should we call jellal?"Lucy suggested."I'm not sure about that,Erza get upset seldomly but when she does no one could cheer her up,I think it's better if we just leave her alone."Levy said while returning her book in the shelf."No one but gray"a girl said while appearing at the back of a gigantic shelf levy had."Cana I didn't noticed you were even here."Lucy said nervously."I was here the whole time"Cana countered."Anyway what did you say about gray?"Lucy asked out of curiousity."Believe it or not, but Erza's first real friend in Fairy tail was gray."Cana stated as she threw her book, bored by it probably."A lot of us tried to talk to her but she just ends the conversation quickly,only gray could really get through her."Cana said as she picked another ones of levy's erotic books."Geeez levy don't you have any good one,This is all about big hunky man and small girl, whats up with that"Cana asked levy teasingly."S-SHUT UP!"

"Levy thanks for the book,I'll just go check on Erza."Lucy said while opening the door in front of then went to Erza's she went to Erza's room the first thing she saw are armors and other weaponry."Hey Erza,are you ok"Lucy asked Erza whose now cooking."You know ,It's impolite to knock."Erza said while giving the look she usually gave when she was lecturing people."Yeah, sorry"Lucy said as she remembered all the times they had broken in into her house,She didn't even noticed Erza's expression until Erza thought for a minute on what something to say and she just figured out that Erza didn't really need a super inspiring speech but she needed a friend."How about I go stay with you,we could have a sleep over or something."Lucy said cheerfully."Oh lucy what have you done?"Erza said nervously while looking at the door."Huh?"Lucy asked confusedly until she saw almost all the girls tha live in Fairy hills running towards them in Erza's hall of armor."Did someone said sleep over!"The girls shouted in unison.

"_Why am I sitting in this chair and why can't I move?"I said as loudly as I can ntil I saw a person in front of me."G-Gray is that you?"I muttered nervously while looking at is he tied into pole."Help me"He said then all of a sudden a gigantic man in what looks like a sack in his head with whip came behind started hitting gray with his whip."Why can't I !"I shouted as tears started falling from my eyes."Erza!"he shouted again and again,crying for help but I couldn't do Erza Erza!_

"Erza Erza wake up Erza"A female voice said.I opened my eyes a little and it reaveled a woman with a white hair."Mira what are you doing here?"I asked half awaked."Ultear is here."


End file.
